Yugioh 5D's GX Duel Academy
by DustinWhitewind
Summary: The story of a Duelist chosen by the hand of fate AND numerous unknown forces to save the newly reopened Duel Academy Island, and perhaps the entire world.
1. Dustin Whitewind: The New Shining Star

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's – Duel Academy

The Events of this Fanfic take place five years after the events of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

(New Domino City, 2:00 P.M.)

"AH, CRAP! GOTTA HURRY! I DEFINITELY cannot afford to be late! Not for THIS, of all things!" A brown haired boy, age 15 shouted as he ran down the road, rushing toward the Duel Academy entrance exam stage. He slept in and as such, woke up at Noon, in a rush to get there. "AH! Hey, mister, look out!" He shouted as he bumped into the man in white. He quickly grabbed his Duel Disk and cards off of the ground, except for one which the man was holding. "Hmph… Blue-Eyes White Dragon? Pretty powerful card for a kid like you…" The man looked at him. "You're planning on trying out to get into Duel Academy, am I right? Heh, then here… This card'll be better off in a deck like yours. I don't even use Fusion Monsters anymore, so it's no big loss." The man told him as he started walking off.

"Blue-Eyes White Dragoon? A Fusion of Dark Magician Girl and Blue-Eyes?" The boy wondered to himself as he had a sudden realization. "THE ENTRANCE EXAMS! I COMPLETELY FORGOT!" The boy exclaimed as he resumed dashing toward the tall black building in the distance.

This is the story of a duelist who was chosen by fate to save the Academy, and even the entire world… Dustin Whitewind, an unusual boy with a knack for Duel Monsters, his story is beginning to unfold.

"Okay, so that's everyone then?" A blonde-haired woman asked the man in a red jacket. "Hmph… Everyone that showed up, anyway… There's only one guy who didn't show up. Name's 'Dustin Whitewind.' Too bad for him he's a little too late." The man said. "Oh REALLY? You might want to check that name off the absent list then!" Dustin said as he ran up the road leading to the building.

"You're late kid… I SHOULD bar you from entry. But, seeing as I'm a generous guy, I'm willing to let it pass by." The man told him. "But you'd better hurry, the last examination duel is going on right now, and if you don't make it in before then, you'll be out of luck." "Thank you, sir! I'll hurry up then!" Dustin said as he ran into the building.

Upon his entrance, the first thing he saw was a massive holographic explosion. "Oh wow…" He said, gazing at the powerful Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, owned by an old friend of his, Lorenzo Guile, also known as Renzo. "Renzo's really pulling out all the stops. Heh, heh… Been a long time since I've seen THAT beast." Dustin marveled as Lorenzo ended his duel in a flash.

"Hey, Renzo! Nice duel, man!" Dustin shouted down to him. Lorenzo looked up to see Dustin looking down at him, grinning. "Heh, so you finally showed up, eh, slacker!" Lorenzo retorted back, jokingly. "Heh… Well, you know me. Always fashionably late!" Dustin said, laughing.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the arena, the top ranked teacher, Toreno Anderson, was going over the statistics of Lorenzo's duel. "Lorenzo Guile, eh? He did quite well for himself… I'd say that, in combination with his written test scores, he's earned himself a spot in Ra Yellow." Toreno said to himself, as the man at the entrance walked over to him. "Mr. Toreno? There's one more student that has yet to take his entrance duel." He said to Toreno. "I see… Did he just arrive?" Toreno asked him. "Yes, just a few moments ago, actually sir… Just before the deadline expired. The kid's name is Dustin Whitewind." "Whitewind, you say? I knew a man by the name of Whitewind before… Very well, I shall duel him myself…" Toreno said before reporting to the duel field.

"Dustin Whitewind, please report to the arena floor. I repeat, Dustin Whitewind, to the arena floor." A voice over the intercom stated. "Well, it's about time. Guess I gotta get going." Dustin said as he walked out of the balcony and on to the arena floor, just as Lorenzo arrived.

"Dustin Whitewind? I shall be your opponent. My name is Toreno Anderson. I am the head of the Slifer Red dorm." Toreno stated as he activated his duel disk. "Head of the Slifer dorm? Sweet, and I get to duel a teacher as my opponent then? Man, this is gonna be epic!" Dustin shouted as he activated his duel disk as well.

"Duel!" They both simultaneously shouted.

"Hope you don't mind me taking the first move, teach'!" Dustin shouted. "Draw! I summon Blue-Eyes White Chick! Next, I activate its effect! By sending it to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand! But that's not all! White Chick equips itself to Blue-Eyes, giving it a 1000 point attack and defense boost! Okay, I'll play a couple of face-downs and call it a turn for now!"

Current Statistics

Toreno: 4000 LP

Dustin: 4000 LP

"Hmph, my turn then! I draw!" Toreno shouted. "I activate Graceful Charity! I draw three cards, then discard two cards! Next, I activate the effect of Vulcan Enforcer in my Graveyard! I can summon a Vulcan monster from my hand with one less Tribute than I'd normally need! Next, I play Monster Reborn! I bring back the Vulcan Gunner in my Graveyard, but he won't be back for long, because by sacrificing him, I can summon my Vulcan Cannoneer in defense mode! And thanks to his ability, I can deal 1000 points of damage to you each turn, as long as he remains in defense!"

"Crap!" Dustin exclaimed as he took a blast from Vulcan Cannoneer.

"I play one card face-down and end my turn." Toreno said.

Current Stats

Toreno: 4000 LP

Dustin: 3000 LP

"Okay, here goes! I draw!" Dustin shouts as he looks at his card. "Sweet!"

"Don't get too excited! I activate the Graveyard effect of Vulcan Gunner! By discarding a Vulcan monster from my hand, I can deal another 1000 damage to your Life Points!"

"I don't think so! I activate my trap card! Dragonic Barrier! As long as I have a Dragon on my field, I can negate your effect damage!"

"Hmph… I expected that, which is why I had this in store! I activate Seven Tools of the Bandit! At the light cost of 1000 Life Points, I can negate your trap and destroy it! And while I'm at it, I activate Damage Control! When I pay Life Points to negate the activation of one of your cards, I can double the effect damage of one of my own cards! And I choose to double the damage of Vulcan Gunner!"

"Damn!" Dustin shouted as his LP lowered to 1000.

"Something isn't right… Normally, instructors aren't using decks that have one certain monster archetype around them… So he must be using his own deck." A black-haired boy in the stands said to a red-haired boy next to him. "Really? Hm… Well, Drake, if your assumption is correct, then this'll be one hell of a show!" The redhead said in response. "We agree then, Raven… Of course, the kid can still turn it around… Maybe… If he's lucky…" Drake said in agreement. "But even if he manages to win… His deck's no match for my Darkdust Dragon…"

Current Stats

Toreno: 3000 LP

Dustin: 1000 LP

"I activate Polymerization! I fuse the Blue-Eyes on my field with the Dark Magician Girl in my hand!" Dustin shouts.

"Blue-Eyes… And Dark Magician Girl? He can't be serious… I've never heard of a card like that." A blonde-haired girl said to a brown-haired girl sitting next to her. "Am I right, Rina?" "Hmmm… It's not entirely unfeasible, though… Let's see what he busts out, Chelsea." Rina said calmly to her companion.

"I Fusion Summon… The Blue-Eyes White Dragoon! A combination Spellcaster and Dragon monster! And now, I activate the equip spell card Burst Break! It can only be used by Dragon monsters, and since White Dragoon is a Dragon AND a Spellcaster, she can deal piercing damage, and her attack is increased by a whopping 1500 when she attacks a monster in defense mode!"

"Wh-what! 4500 Attack! But my Vulcan Cannoneer has 2500! We'll be tied at Life Point totals!"

"Not after I activate THIS card! Fate of the Deathseeker! When one of my monsters attacks, that monster's attack is bumped up by 1000 Points, but the monster it attacks isn't destroyed by battle!"

Blue-Eyes White Dragoon: ATK 5500 DEF: 2500

"Now, White Dragoon, deal the finishing blow! Dragonic Burning Magic!"

"WHAT! No way! That punk not only got to duel against Mr. Toreno's PERSONAL DECK, but he even WON against it!" Drake exclaimed as he saw the explosion.

"No way! My… Ultimate deck… Lost…? For the second time now...?" Toreno asked himself as his LP decreased to 0. "But… That was still an exhilarating duel. I'm pleased to say that you've passed your examination duel! Congratulations, Dustin Whitewind. Welcome to Duel Academy. We'll be departing in two hours to Duel Academy Island. So you have until then to get what you'll be bringing with you. Chances are, we won't be back in New Domino City for quite some time."

"I see… Okay then, I'll be ready to go by then." Dustin responded as he walked out, but then he stopped and turned around. "Oh, and by the way, teach'… That's Game!" He said, pointing to Toreno with his thumb held up and his finger pointing at him, before resuming walking away.

"Wow, Rina, did you see that! That Dustin Whitewind guy just ANNIHILATED Mr. Toreno!" Chelsea exclaimed, in shock and awe. "Yeah…" Rina replied with her eyes wide. "And that monster… I've never seen anything like it before… Amazing… Hmmm… Dustin Whitewind, huh?" Rina smiled to herself. "Chelsea, my friend… I've just found a very skilled duelist…" "Huh? Rina, what are you talking about?" Chelsea asked. "You're trembling…" "Yeah… But… I'm trembling with excitement… I can't wait to duel that guy…" Rina said in response, smiling.

"That guy… That monster… I'm going to defeat him… That's a definite." Drake said to Raven as he pulled out his ace card. "Darkdust Dragon and I will make sure of it."

In the hallway, Dustin and Lorenzo are leaving the building, heading to their respective houses. "Dude, I didn't know you had a card like that." Lorenzo said to Dustin. "Well, Renzo, there's a story behind that… You see, on my way here, I had a run-in with Jack Atlas, and he just GAVE me that card." Dustin said calmly. "NO WAY! YOU MET JACK ATLAS! AND HE JUST RANDOMLY GIVES YOU A CARD!" Lorenzo screamed out of pure shock and disbelief before calming himself. "Stop pulling my leg, man. Stuff like that just doesn't happen! Now if you got his autograph or something, I MIGHT believe it, but still, someone as famous as the KING just GIVING AWAY a card? Yeah right, don't make me laugh!" Lorenzo said to him, lampshading the idea of it happening.

"Well… I know who I met man, and I know what happened. And anyway, you know I never had a card like this before, and we've never even SEEN a card like this in shops." Dustin said, hands behind his head as they walked. "Whatever, I'm still not convinced... And anyway, you pretty much just pulled that victory out of your rear with that combo." Lorenzo stated bluntly. "Anyway, we've only got a couple hours, better hurry up and get packed. See you at the airport." And with that, Lorenzo took off.

"Yeah, later, Renzo!" Dustin shouted before taking off in the other direction, but not before pulling the Blue-Eyes White Dragoon out of his Duel Disk. "Was I hallucinating? I could've sworn I heard a voice coming from this monster when I summoned it..." Dustin said to himself before dismissing the thought entirely. "Nah, I must've been hearing things! But I've got no time to mull it around in my noggin, I've only got a couple hours to get my stuff together and get my rear to the airport!" And with that, Dustin Whitewind dashing off to his home, unaware of events to unfold very soon.

END CHAPTER 1


	2. Duel Academy: New Friends and Rivals

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's GX

Chapter 2

(New Domino City, 3:00 P.M, Whitewind Residence)

"Okay, got my Deck, my extra cards, my new Academy Duel Disk…" Dustin said, slipping his new Duel Disk onto his wrist, and picking up a bag which held a binder full of cards, along with a few deck boxes for his spare decks, when he isn't using his main deck. "And my clothes and stuff…" He said, grabbing his suitcase, holding a spare shirt and pants in case he needed them, along with some necessities, such as shampoo, a towel, and other toiletry items. "And now to hit the road!" He said as he started running to the Academy's application building.

After about half an hour, he made it back to the Academy building with a few minutes to spare. He got into the jet and took a seat, when a brown-haired girl sat down next to him. "Hm? Oh, hi. Who are you?" Dustin asked as he focused on her. "Oh, me? My name's Rina. Rina Yuki*. Nice to meet you." She said, smiling. "Nice to meet you too." Dustin said calmly, shaking her hand. "So, what dorm are you in, if you don't mind me asking?" Dustin asked, still keeping his cool. "I don't mind at all. I got into Slifer Red, actually." She state, with confidence. "Same here. Good thing too, because I've seen videos of Yugi Moto's duels in the first Battle City tournament. Slifer is, hands down, the best of the three Egyptian God cards. I really don't understand why it's the lowest ranking dorm of Duel Academy." Dustin said, kind of sadly. "If anything, I think it was because of the bias Seto Kaiba had against Yugi Moto." "Well, either way, Slifer Red's still the lowest rank… But hey, let's try to make the best of it. Agreed?" Rina said, smiling at him. "Heh, you got it." Dustin responded happily, and calmly.

Ten minutes later, Toreno and the man in the red jacket confirmed that all the students were on the jet, and they took off to Duel Academy Island. Lorenzo, Rina, Chelsea, and Dustin were all conversing over their dorms, what kind of decks they use, and their preference of strategies. Dustin and Rina were both kind of upset that their friends would be staying in separate dorms from them. However, they both took it in stride, considering that they would still hang out after classes and everything.

After a few hours on the jet, they finally landed at Duel Academy Island. Everyone disembarked from the plane and went to their respective dorms. Dustin and Rina went to the Slifer Dorm, Lorenzo took off towards the Ra Dorm, and Chelsea left for the Obelisk Dorm. As Dustin and Rina were walking toward the Slifer Dorm, however, they went to see the Duel Arena, and had a run-in with two Obelisk duelists.

"Hey, what are you Slifers doing here?" The taller one said with an attitude. "Yeah, don't you know that Slifer slackers aren't welcome here?" The short one said, a more egotistical tone to his voice. "What? Why the hell not?" Dustin asked, ready to duel the two of them if he had to, when a voice called out. "Wait, you idiots. Don't you recognize that guy from the entrance duel? He's Dustin Whitewind. He's the guy who beat Toreno's personal Vulcan deck." The voice said, coming from the stands. Dustin instinctively looked toward the stands, seeing a black-haired boy about his age looking down at them. "Who are you?" Dustin asked, relaxing a bit.

"You CAN'T be serious! How can you not recognize the ace of Obelisk Blue, Drake Darkwind!" The taller thug said, with more anger in his expression now. "Relax, Volt. He's a first-year. Can't expect him to recognize us without seeing us duel even once." Drake said, calmly. "And the girl is Rina Yuki… She's definitely got some skills with Elemental Heroes and Cyber Girls… But neither of them could hope to beat my deck… Well, it was nice meeting you, Dustin… Hmph… Maybe we'll be able to duel some time… But we've all got orientation to get to, so, 'till then." Drake stated as he left. "Well, those two were in SERIOUS need of attitude adjustments…" Rina said angrily. "At least that Drake guy can respect duelists based on more than their dorm…" "Yeah, I agree with you on that, Rina… But now we have to get to orientation…" Dustin reminded her as they started walking to the Slifer Dorm.

All students reported to their orientation, they each had a decent dinner, and everyone found their assigned rooms. Due to a lack of space, Rina, Dustin, and another student, Rolo Nagano, were all put into the same room, as were several other students.

"Nice to meet you both. My name's Rolo Nagano." Rolo said, smiling. "So you two are my roommates? Again, nice to meet you." "Same here. My name's Dustin Whitewind." Dustin said as he shook Rolo's hand. "And my name's Rina Yuki. Nice to meet you too, Rolo." She said, shaking Rolo's other hand. "Heh, I can tell we're going to get along just fine." Dustin said as he set his bags down on the bottom bunk. "Oh, sorry Rina, did you want that one?" Dustin offered, not taking his hands off his bag and suitcase handle. "No, I'll take the top bunk, if that's alright with you two." Rina said, winking. "Heh, heh… Fine by me, Rina." Dustin said, opting not to read too far into the wink. "Yeah, go ahead. I insist, Rina." Rolo said, blushing, thinking that she was winking only at him. Dustin let go of his bags and he heard his PDA go off. "Hmmm… Wonder who that could be?" Dustin said before receiving the message.

END CHAPTER 2

*Author's Note: Rina is the only daughter of Jaden Yuki, and Alexis Rhodes (That's right, I'm a supporter of Jaden X Alexis. DEAL WITH IT.). I will say that I have little to no knowledge of how long it is between 5D's and GX. But Tetsu Trudge shows up in 5D's, and, a fact I was unaware of before, is the same person as the student that beat the crap out of Joey, Tristan, and Yugi, who he had earlier acted as a bodyguard for, so I decided to work with that.


	3. The First Duel: Darkwind Vs Whitewind

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's GX

Chapter 3

(Slifer Red Dorm, Dustin, Rina, & Rolo's Room, 7:00 PM)

"Huh? Drake? How the heck did you get my number?" Dustin shouted as he saw who was on the PDA's phone function. "Does it really matter? Anyway, I called to challenge you to a duel in the Arena at eight. And your friends can come and watch too, if they want. See you then, Whitewind." Drake said as the call ended.

"Dustin, I have a bad feeling about this… What if he's hiding something?" Rolo asked as Dustin grabbed his Slifer Red jacket and Duel Disk. "Well, Rolo, I guess we'll deal with it when it happens…" Dustin said as he looked at Rina. "You coming too, Rina?" "Yeah, but just give me a minute." Rina said as she motioned for Dustin and Rolo to leave the room. They left, and about two minutes later, Rina was out and ready to go.

They arrived at the arena at 7:55 and waited until Drake arrived. Sure enough, five minutes later, he walked in and motioned for Dustin to step onto the arena.

"Well, I honestly didn't know if you were gonna show. I thought you might chicken out, Whitewind... Good to know you're not a coward." Drake said, in a slightly arrogant tone. "Well, I'm not one to back down from a challenge." Dustin said in response. "But we're not here to talk. We're here to duel! So let's kick this duel into gear!"

"Duel!" They both shout in unison.

"I'll make the first move, Whitewind! I draw!" Drake shouts as he draws his card. "Heh… I send one card from my Hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon Nightmare Soldier!* Next, I'll play two cards face-down and end my turn."

*Nightmare Soldier:

Level 5

ATK: 2300

DEF: 1500

[Zombie/Effect]

(This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card may only be Special Summoned by discarding one card from your hand to the Graveyard. This card cannot Attack during the Battle Phase of the turn in which it is Summoned.)

"My move! I draw!" Dustin shouts. "Okay, let's try this! I play Giant Trunade! Next, I activate the effect of the Gilasaurus in my hand! I can Special Summon it to the field, but you also get a monster back! But I'm summoning two of them!"

"Hmph… You're just lucky I don't have a monster in the Graveyard to summon…" Drake said in response to the effect of Gilasaurus.

"That's good, because I summon the Tuner monster, Magna Drago! Now, I tune Magna Drago with my two Gilasaurus to Synchro Summon… Magnum Dragon!**" Dustin shouts as a majestic gray dragon descends to the field. "Now, the effect of Magnum Dragon activates! Depending on what type of monster I use to Synchro Summon it, besides Magna Drago, I can activate one of two effects! For each Dinosaur involved in its Summoning, I can buff up its Attack by 500!"

**Magnum Dragon:

[Dragon/Synchro/Effect]

ATK: 2400 (Now 3400)

DEF: 2100

(Magna Drago + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
This card gains the following effects depending on the type of the non-Tuner monsters used in it's Synchro Summon.  
* Dinosaur: This card gains 500 ATK for each monster of this type used in it's Synchro Summoning.  
* Dragon: You may destroy 1 card on your Opponent's side of the field for each monster of this type used in it's Synchro Summoning.)

"Now, Magnum Dragon! Destroy his Nightmare Soldier! Crimson Fire Flash!" Dustin shouts as his Dragon breathes a crimson flame that incinerates Nightmare Soldier. "I'll throw down a couple of face-downs and call it a turn!"

Dustin's LP: 4000

Drake's LP: 2900

"Damn… Okay then… I draw! I activate the Ritual Spell, Revival of Dokurorider!" Drake shouts as he activates his card. "I send Shade Dragon and Dark Resonator to the Graveyard to Ritual Summon Dokurorider! Next, I activate the spell card Call of Darkness! I special summon a monster from my graveyard as long as it's a Tuner Monster, and the Summoned monster's Level is lowered by 1! And the only Tuner in my Graveyard is Dark Resonator…"

"Eight stars…? But that means!"

"Catching on now, Whitewind? I'm going to tune my Dark Resonator with Dokurorider to Synchro Summon DARKDUST DRAGON!"

Darkdust Dragon

ATK: 2500

DEF: 2000

"And now, Darkdust's effect! By discarding a DARK monster, I can negate the effect of your Magnum Dragon, lowering its Attack to its original 2400!"

"No! That means that Darkdust can destroy Magnum Dragon!"

"Sadly, not for this turn. Due to Call of Darkness' effect, if I Synchro Summon a monster with the revived Tuner Monster, the Synchro can't attack the turn its Summoned!"

"Whew... Had me worried for a second... I DRAW! Hmph… I activate the Spell Card, Magnum Blaster!" Dustin shouts as he activates his card. "I can only equip this card to Magnum Dragon! When Magnum Dragon attacks a monster with higher Attack Points than its own, the Attack of Magnum Dragon is increased by 1500! And now I'll destroy your Darkdust Dragon with Magnum Crimson Blast!"

"I activate my trap card! Shadow Blaze!" Drake shouted as he played his trap. "I can only activate this card when Darkdust Dragon is declared as an attack target! My Darkdust isn't destroyed, but I take HALF the damage your dragon's attack would deal, and YOU take the full damage, plus the half I WOULD have taken!"

"DAMN IT!" Dustin shouted as his Life Points dropped.

Dustin LP: 1900

Drake LP: 2200

"Okay, I'll play two cards face-down, and call it a turn for now!" Dustin says, angrily.

"My move then, Whitewind! And I guarantee it'll be the last move!" Drake shouts. "I activate Darkdust's effect to destroy your Magnum Blaster! Now, Darkdust, atta-"

"Dustin, Drake, you guys hear that? There're people coming!" Rolo shouts in surprise.

"Well, Whitewind, I guess we'll settle this another time. Hope you don't get caught by School Security. Until next time!" Drake says as he pulls out a grappling hook and escapes via the rooftop.

"Dustin, what do we do!" Rina asks as Dustin looks around.

"Rina, Rolo, follow me! I know how we can get out of here!" He says as he sees flashlight beams peeking through the southern corridor, and runs for the northern corridor.

Later, outside the Academy building, they converse over the duel.

"Wow, Dustin, looks like you would've lost that one, my friend..." Rolo says in disappointment.

"Not quite, Rolo. You see, my face-down was Crimson Flare Blast. If Drake had made the attack, I could have activated it, sacrificed Magnum Dragon, and destroyed his monster, ignoring it's effect, and then I'd be able to activate Gemini Speed Summon to Special Summon my Phoenix Gearfried with it's Gemini effect already working. He wouldn't have stood a chance." Dustin said, eyes closing as he envisioned the events that could have happened.

"Whoa, you'd already thought two moves ahead, Dustin..." Rina said, shyly, mostly out of shock. "I'm impressed... So wait, that means-"

"You would have beaten Obelisk Blue's Ace Freshman!" Rolo shouted in joy.

"You'd better believe it, little buddy." Dustin said confidently. "And next time, Drake's going down! You can count on that!"

And with that, they took off for the Slifer Dorm, intent on getting some rest for their classes in the morning.

END CHAPTER 3


	4. Exchange Student From West Duel Academy!

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's GX

Chapter 4

(Academy Main Building, 10:30 AM)

"Okay, class. I'm pleased to inform you all that we have a new transfer student in attendance from West Academy." Mr. Toreno had informed the students during class. "Please, stand up, Taylor." He urged as a blonde-haired boy stood up in the seat just behind Dustin's. "Y-yes sir?" He asked and looked around the classroom. "Please, introduce yourself to the rest of the class." Mr. Toreno stated firmly. "Um... Okay... M-my name's Taylor Adams... It's a pleasure to meet all of you, and a pleasure to be attending this school with you." Taylor stated cautiously, before nervously sitting back down. "Thank you, Taylor. Now, let us start on today's lesson." Mr. Toreno said, returning his attention to the video screen in the classroom and explaining the key differences between Quick-Play Spells and Counter Traps, as well as how to use them effectively in combination.

"So, Taylor, eh? Nice to meet you. The name's Dustin Whitewind." Dustin turned around and introduced himself to Taylor. "You know, I've heard good things about West Academy. They say it's a good school to attend if you can't get accepted here into Duel Academy Island." Taylor looked at him for a second before speaking. "Yeah... It's a good school all around." He said calmly. "Not as warm here as it is at West Academy, but still comfortable." He said with a smile.

After an hour and a half, the students were released for lunch. Dustin, Taylor, Rina, and Lorenzo were the first to get to the line. "So, Renzo, how's the high life in Ra Yellow for you?" Dustin asked, jokingly. "Well, dude, a bit too 'stuffed shirt' in my opinion, but at least we all have rooms for one person a piece there." Lorenzo replied calmly. "And you must be Taylor. Did the Chancellor tell you what dorm you'd be staying in yet?" "No... Not yet..." Taylor replied calmly. "But Mr. Toreno told me I'd be called down there when it was time, or it would be decided in a duel." "Really? Well, how about we have a duel right now, Taylor? I'm curious to see what kind of deck you run." Rina asked. "R-right now? O-okay..." Taylor said nervously. "B-but, I have to warn you, I'm good."

(A few minutes later...)

"Okay... Mind if I start things off, Rina?" Taylor asked, showing an unusual confidence. "Sure, go ahead, Taylor!" Rina replied back happily. "Heh, okay then! I'll start by playing a monster in face-down Defense Position, and playing two cards face down! Your move, Rina!" Taylor shouted to her. "Okay, I'll kick things off by summoning Cyber Tutu in Attack Position! Next, I play the equip spell card, Cyber Reinforcement! Increasing her Attack by a good 600! Now, Cyber Tutu, attack his defense monster!" Rina declared. "Ha! You attacked my Destiny Hero – Defender! Meaning that you take 1100 points of reflection damage!" Taylor declared as Rina's attack was blocked by Defender. "What! Darn! I didn't expect a monster with that much defense right from the get-go!" Rina shouted back at him. "Well, you know what they say, the best offense is a good defense!" Taylor retorted. "Ugh... I play three cards face-down and end my turn..."

Taylor's LP: 4000

Rina's LP: 2900

"Oh! I get it! Taylor's deck must be based around monsters with high defense!" Dustin explained to Lorenzo. "That way, if he can manage to keep enough monsters on the field, he can pull of a Synchro Summon or Tribute Summon without a high risk to his Life Points!" "So what you're saying is that Taylor's more of a defensive duelist than anything... Interesting style..." Lorenzo replied. "Keeping a heavy defense up in order to allow himself optimum time to seek out a Tuner or use them as fodder to summon a stronger, offense oriented monster. Good strategy."

"It's my turn now! I draw!" Taylor said as he drew a card, then smiled after looking at it. "Hmph. I summon up my Tuner monster, Burning Dragon*! Now, I tune my Dragon to my Defender in order to Synchro Summon Infernowing Colossus**!"

"Now, Infernowing Colossus! Attack her Cyber Tutu!" Taylor shouted as his monster prepared to attack. "I don't think so, Taylor! I activate my Trap Card! Hero Signal!" Rina shouted as her trap card took effect. "Now I search my deck for a Level 4 or lower Elemental Hero monster and Special Summon it! I choose my Level 2 Elemental Hero Synchronos! And next, I activate my Urgent Tuning Trap card! Now I tune Synchronos*** with Cyber Tutu to Synchro Summon Elemental Hero Edge Wing****!"

"And now, Edge Wing's Effect activates, destroying your Infernowing Colossus!" Rina shouted as her Elemental Hero cut through Taylor's Colossus. "And since that was Edge Wing's effect, you take 1000 Points of damage!" "No way!" Taylor exclaimed as Rina's monster landed in front of him, held out it's hand, and leapt back to Rina's field.

Taylor's LP: 3000

Rina's LP: 2900

"I'll play one card face-down and end my turn..." Taylor said. "My move now, Taylor! I draw!" Rina said as she drew her card. "I think I'll summon up Elemental Hero Wildheart in attack position! Now! Wildheart! Attack Taylor's Life Points directly!" "Ha! I activa- Wait, Elemental Hero Wildheart isn't affected by Trap Cards!" Taylor expressed shock as Wildheart slashed him, dealing 1500 points of damage. "And now I'll finish things off with my Edge Wing! Attack with Metal Wing Blade!" Rina exclaimed. "No! I won't let you win this duel, Rina! NOW I can activate my trap card! 2000 Year Curse!" Taylor shouted, activating his trap. "Now, for the low cost of 1000 Life Points, your Edge Wing loses 2000 ATK! Which means I'm still in this duel!"

Taylor LP: 100

Rina LP: 2900

"Now it's my turn! I draw!" Taylor exclaimed as he drew his card. "And I activate the spell card Monster Reborn! I revive my Infernowing Colossus! And while I'm at it, I'll also summon up my Great Phantom***** Tuner monster!"

"And thanks to Great Phantom's effect, I Special Summon Kuriboh from my deck!" Taylor shouted as he played his Kuriboh. "And now, I can Synchro Summon a Level 9 Synchro Monster! And I'm gonna bust out my secret weapon! I Tune my Great Phantom with my Kuriboh and Infernowing Colossus to Synchro Summon Mist Wurm!" "WHAT!" Rina exclaimed in shock as Taylor summoned the obscenely powerful monster.

"Whoa! MIST WURM! I've heard that it's almost IMPOSSIBLE to find that card!" Dustin exclaimed at the well known terror. "Yeah, and even worse, it's effect is crippling if used right!" Lorenzo added as he examined Rina's field. "And Rina has three cards on the field. She's pretty much out of luck!"

"Now, since I Synchro Summoned Mist Wurm, up to three cards on your side of the field are returned to your hand! And since you only HAVE three... Say good-bye to Wildheart, Edge Wing, and your face-down card!" Taylor said, his confidence evident. "No, that means I'll lose!" Rina shouted in surprise. "That's right, Rina! Now, Mist Wurm! Attack her directly!" "Wait, Mist Wurm only has 2500 Attack Points! Rina can still turn this around!" Dustin expressed joy at Rina's apparent chance at victory. "You might be surpised at his next card, Dustin!" Chelsea shouted as she ran up to the duel. "Why, what do you mean?" Dustin asked. "I activate my final card! The Quick-Play Spell card, Rush Recklessly!" Taylor shouted as he activated the Spell card, increasing his Mist Wurm's Attack Points by 700, and winning the duel.

"Oh man, I can't believe I lost... But it was still fun!" Rina said, smiling as she walked up to Taylor and shook his hand. "Thanks for the great duel." "No, thank you." Taylor replied, smiling as well. "If it weren't for that duel, I wouldn't have broken my losing streak." "Whoa, LOSING Streak? The way you played, you seemed like a Pro!" Dustin stated in surprise. "Yeah... It's kinda embarrassing... As of this duel, I've got a record of 71 wins, 15 losses... All 15 of those losses were part of that streak..." Taylor responded, his confidence gone. "Well hey, Taylor, maybe we can duel sometime. You and Rina team up against me and Renzo here in a tag duel." Dustin chimed in happily. "I guarantee that you'd have an exciting duel on your hands." "And trust me, Dustin and I have some excellent strategies for tag duels. You two would have a rough time if you were to duel against the two us!" Lorenzo threw in, confidently. "So come on. Why not right now?" Dustin asked inquisitively.

"Hold it!" A voice rang out as a man wearing a yellow vest with short black hair. "You, you're Taylor Adams, correct?" The man asked. "Y-yes, sir... And who might you be?" Taylor asked, still showing his lack of confidence. "I am the headmaster of the Ra Yellow dorm. I was told to inform you that you will be staying in Ra Yellow for your stay here." The headmaster stated, matter-of-factly. "Please, come with me so that I may show you to your room." "O-okay..." Taylor responded shyly. "I guess we'll have to have that tag duel some other time, guys..." "Hey, it's no problem, Taylor. When you get to your room, I'll give you the tour of the building. Alright?" Lorenzo said calmly. "And Dustin, I saw your duel with Toreno. My advice for you is to keep winning duels. Because I'm certain that Toreno has high hopes for you to represent the Academy in this year's Inter-School Duel." The Ra headmaster said calmly. "Inter-school duel?" Dustin asked, curious. "If you want to know more, ask Toreno. If you'll excuse me..." The headmaster replied, leading Taylor off into the Yellow Dorm. "Inter-School Duel... I've GOT to get in on that action!" Dustin said excitedly, racing off to the Red Dorm with his friends in tow.

END CHAPTER 4

* Burning Dragon

Lv. 1 Tuner Monster

FIRE Dragon / Pyro

This card may only be used in the Synchro Summon of an "Infernowing" monster.

ATK: 300  
DEF: 200

**Infernowing Colossus

Lv. 5 Synchro Monster

FIRE Warrior / Pyro

1 "Burning" Tuner monster + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

ATK: 2500

DEF: ?

This card's DEF is equal to the total DEF of the non-Tuner monster(s) used to Synchro Summon it. When this card declares an attack, if the attack is negated, your Opponent draws 1 card.

***Elemental Hero Synchronos

Lv. 2 Synchro Monster

DARK Warrior/Tuner

ATK: 1000

DEF: 1000

The controller of this card takes no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to the Graveyard, you may Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Elemental Hero" monster from your hand or deck.

**** Elemental Hero Edge Wing

Lv. 5 Synchro Monster

WIND Warrior/Synchro/Effect

1 "Elemental Hero" Tuner monster + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

ATK: 2400

DEF: 1500

When this card attacks or is attacked by an Opponent's monster with a higher ATK, you may immediately destroy that monster without damage calculation. If an Opponent's monster is destroyed in this way, your Opponent takes 1000 Life Points damage.

*****Great Phantom

Lv. 3 Tuner Monster

DARK Fiend

ATK: 1500

DEF: 0

When this monster is Summoned, you may Special Summon a Level 1 monster from your Deck.


End file.
